


An old man's feet

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Foot spa, M/M, Swelling feet, The hero - Freeform, UKUS, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is getting old. His feet are killing him- and when Alfred notices that they were actually swelled, he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An old man's feet

Wow, Arthur really was becoming old. He groaned as he took off his shoes when he came back into the home. His feet were _killing_ him. He rummaged through the hall closet as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"Welcome home." The other man called happily at him. Wanting a kiss. 

"Alfred not now.. I'm looking for the foot pool that Francis got me. Do you know where it is?" He wondered at the other, wanting to sit down so badly.

"Hm? I threw it away because you said it was garbage that we didn't need." The American said with a laugh.

"Did I.." Arthur sighed at himself.

He needed to sit down and think about his life for a minute. When he sat down he sighed out in content as the pressure on his feet was alleviated and he was finally able to relax.

Alfred laughed at him a bit, snickering through his hand. "Wow you really are old aren't you? Hm.." He stopped when he actually saw the others feet. They were.. Swelling. And it was obvious too. His ankles were puffed out and if you looked close enough you could probably see them pulsing.

Automatically Alfred felt bad for him and quieted down. Arthur really was in pain that much huh?  
Alfred left the room after, leaving the Brit confused but content with the silence that befell the room. 

For a long time Alfred was gone, which worried Arthur a bit. He might have left.. But why? Just when he was taking out his phone to call the other he heard the door open and then close. Some shuffling came from the kitchen, the faucet ran, and then there was Alfred with a strange device in his hands, small coasters on the bottom of it.

"Did you leave just to buy a new game system?" He wondered, a bit ticked at the idea.

Alfred shook his head and came up to the Brit, laying the device down. It was a foot bath- or foot spa as it said on the side. It had a heating device in it that warmed the water you put in it. Plus there was a panel you could open to massage your feet.

Arthur's eyes went wide- had Alfred went out and bought this?

"You know I wasn't really mad about you throwing out Francis's wedding gift-"

"Your feet were swelling. It'd be uncool if a hero let that go as it was. Now come on and use it since I went through the trouble of getting it." Alfred said, sitting down on the couch with a huff.

Arthur looked over at him and smiled. Really, this man. Arthur slowly put his feet into the foot spa, leaning back and sighing in relief again, loving the feel of the warm water. 

"Thank you.." He mumbled and lazily held the others hand.

"Of course! That's what a cool hero like me does for his husband!" Alfred cheered as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo, so this is just a cute lil Drabble I had in mind at 3a.m. so I decided to say. Well *yawn* until next time! Peace~


End file.
